Em busca dos elementos
by DaniloKira
Summary: Uma fic sobre kinesis, minha primeira, espero que achem boa...
1. Chapter 1

O vento batia em suas costas, devia ser muito tarde da noite já, pois não havia mais pessoas nas ruas, a casa pegava fogo e o casal dentro dela implorava socorro.

Viviam num tempo dominado pela Telecinese, algo automático naquele mundo. As crianças desde pequenas começavam a utilizar e a praticar seus poderes mentais, e, um sábio senhor poderia chegar a níveis bem altos facilmente se praticasse durante a vida toda, porém, **aquelas** pessoas eram especiais, eram gênios, cada um com sua especialidade e suas fraquezas, porém, todos sabiam utilizar sua mente de uma forma que jamais alguém antes havia imaginado em chegar.

Eram sete jovens que tinham entre 17 e 23 anos, a maioria já estava na faculdade, porém, Yukio, o mais velho, abandonara a escola, dizia que eram perda de tempo ficar ouvindo uma merda falando um monte de porcarias que você muito bem poderia aprender em qualquer lugar.

Era frio, sério e não era disposto a fazer boas ações, não queria ser um herói, não era o tipo de pessoa que salva um gatinho que fica preso em árvores. Fisicamente era alto cabelo médio e levemente arrepiado, pele mortalmente branca, seu rosto tinha marcas de cada missão a que fora enviado, sempre voltando de terras longínquas com mais sabedoria e cada vez mais forte, seus olhos, de um preto a ponto de não se conseguir ver as pupilas, estavam sempre alertas.Usava uma capa preta que ia até a metade das pernas, botas de couro com reforços de metal, calça preta. Sua especialidade era a Gyrocinese (controlava a gravidade ) poder que se manifestou muito mais forte do que em qualquer criança por volta dos quatro ou cinco anos, quando foi capaz de levitar uma cadeira.

Não menos talentosa e forte era sua irmã, que acabara de o chamar para jantar.

Emily, de 17 anos começara a acompanhar seu irmão em missões cada vez mais arriscadas depois de muita insistência por parte dela, dizendo que não era mais nenhuma criança.

Era uma garota um tanto quanto estressada, porém ria facilmente, era um pouco tímida com pessoas que não conhecia e confiava muito nas que conhecia, era muito inteligente.Tinha baixa estatura (motivo de piada de seu irmão), com cabelos extremamente negros e longos, que contrastavam com seus olhos de um azul muito intenso, e sua pele, alva como uma folha de papel, vestia se sempre com jeans, camiseta e uma jaqueta, sua principal Kinese era a de gelo (cryocinese).

Yukio desceu as escadas de sua casa e foi para a sala de jantar, de onde vinha um delicioso aroma de comida recém preparada.

Quando sentou se a mesa, e olhou cada jovem ali sentado, todos estavam quietos, pois mal sabiam o que estavam fazendo ali, naquela mansão que parecia ter saído dos filmes de terror.

Eram três, além dele e de sua irmã, que estava sentada a outra ponta da mesa retangular.

Quando os empregados lhes serviram o jantar, simplesmente falou, em sua habitual voz baixa e fria, de congelar os ossos:

-Comam, não envenenei a comida... Por enquanto...

Uma moça loira que aparentava ser uns três anos mais novos que ele riu, nervosa, porém todos ali sabiam que não era uma risada de prazer e sim uma busca por um pouco de calor humano naquela pessoa que nem parecia ter sentimentos.

Todos comeram em mortal silencio e realmente, a comida não estava com nada estranho, pelo contrario, estava deliciosa.

Terminado o jantar, Yukio quebrou aquele silencio:

-Não selecionei vocês por acaso, sei um pouco de vocês e do tanto de fama que

Yukio continua, com um tom a mais de frieza na voz:

-Saibam que vocês não estão aqui por minha vontade ou caridade, não é de minha opinião favorável pedir ajuda, ainda mais a estudantes que nem bem aprenderam a dominar o grande poder que tem dentro de si...

Foi interrompido pela jovem loira que rira anteriormente se levantara da cadeira:

-Mas...Afinal... O que cada um de nos está aqui fazendo?

-Quer que eu minta e fale que está tudo bem para te despreocupar ou te fale a verdade, mas que te será um peso a mais para carregar?

Dessa vez era Emily quem havia falado, espantando a todos, que até haviam esquecido de sua presença ali.

Todos pediram a verdade, porém, Emily primeiro fez cada um se apresentar e saber da onde vinha e o que faziam, pois seu irmão apenas mentira sobre estar pesquisando, sabia que aqueles jovens eram gênios da telecinese, porem não sabiam nada muito alem do nome de cada um.

-Sou Ana Carolina, venho da Inglaterra tenho 23 anos e curso arquitetura em Cambridge.

A primeira a se apresentar fora a moça loira que interrompera Yukio, era alta, seus olhos eram castanhos e suas vestimentas eram tipicamente urbanas, jeans, camiseta e salto alto.

Yukio responde a moça:

-E você tem é forte por dentro, é especialista em qual cinese?

Ana faz uma cara de "de novo isso?" Porem responde com total educação:

Sou especialista em manipulação de Luz (Photocinese), mas não faço uso muito freqüente desse tipo de coisa.

A segunda a se apresentar foi uma garota morena que devia aparentar ser da mesma idade que Yukio ou alguns meses mais nova.

Aparentava felicidade e animação.

Meu nome é Larissa e venho da Alemanha, tenho 22 anos e faço faculdade de Biomedicina, estou quase terminando. Em telecinese, a minha área é a de ajuda Vida (Biocinese).

Yukio reparou que usava calças, uma camiseta preta ,tênis tipo All Star e óculos, poderia ser bem útil nas horas em que se precisasse de curar feridos ou doentes... Pensou um pouco alto, o suficiente para quem estivesse mais próximo ouvir e fazer uma cara de medo misturada com a excitação de viver aventuras e riscos que só haviam visto em filmes e livros de filmes castelos e princesas.

E assim foram, um a um se apresentando, totalizando 2 homens e 4 moças...

Assim, estavam naquela sala, Jorge, Yukio, Rafael, Emily, Ana Carolina, Fernanda e Larissa.

Vento, Gravidade, Fogo, Água, Luz, Terra e Vida estavam juntos, estavam reunidos.

Yukio continuou.

-Todos nós aqui reunidos, somos privilegiados, somos gênios das Kineses, e por isso estamos aqui para resolver um assunto que diz a respeito de todos e as nossas existências.

Jorge questiona depois de muito tempo sem falar.

-Mas... O que fazemos aqui afinal?

N/Autor:

xD primera fic do doido, espero que gostem, nao achei mta coisa, mas...

a inspiração nesse dia voo

nos prosimos capitulos espero faze um pouco mais mio ... quem sabe

['s


	2. segunda reuniao

**Era assim seu jeito de ser, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, apenas massacrava-as com sua frieza e sarcasmo...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do autor: o 1° capitulo da minha fic, vou postando conforme for escrevendo, por isso, não se assustem se demorar um século para colocar aqui o próximo capitulo...Aquilo foi como uma introdução... xD, a história se passa na França

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1° capitulo

Missões arriscadas

Yukio respondeu-lhe com seu habitual tom baixo, medonho.

-Está aqui para saber sobre a verdade, sobre um fardo que carregarás por boa parte de sua vida...

(todos com cara de assustados, quase caindo das cadeiras de tanta ansiedade.)

Continuou:

-Como todos sabem, não existem apenas nos como gênios da Kineses, existem muitas outras pessoas que foram agraciadas com esse dom, que, usado de maneira errada e irresponsável, pode levar a danos fatais.Por isso, depois que uma geração de gênios usou esse dom de má maneira, usando para roubar e matar, todas as autoridades mais influentes do mundo estão buscando um meio de acabar com nos e assim, esperam acalmar um povo que busca sedento por vingança, apesar de também usar a telecinese para beneficio próprio, no dia a dia, como uma ciência que se pode simplesmente usar e após isso guardar nos livros, a Telecinese não é isso, ela requer anos de pratica e dedicação, como a pessoa amada...

Todos ficaram surpresos, pois, apesar de o conhecerem a pouco tempo, a maioria já vira que ele não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que fala de amor e de pessoas amadas.

-Estão preparados à enfrentar uma vida cheia de privações e de modo que não possam viver um dia após o outro e deitar a cabeça na cama tranqüilamente para dormir, porém, se aceitaram saibam que estarão correndo riscos sim, porem viverão com mais intensidade e adquiram tanta experiência de vida quanto os sábios.

-Ai, chefia, "tô" dentro...

Após dizer isso, Fernanda, que ainda não havia se pronunciado, começou a rir incontrolavelmente...

Yukio fez cara de quem comeu um cabo de guarda chuva mofado e fez sua ultima pergunta aquela noite.

-Todos concordam com essa jovem?

Concordaram, ainda surpresos com a noticia que acabavam de receber.

-Então, dou como esta reunião encerrada, arrumem suas coisas, procurem levar apenas o essencial, pois vou arrumar uma sede para que possamos nos esconder, pois, enquanto estamos aqui, tranqüilamente conversando, autoridades estão nos procurando cada vez mais.

Assim fora o primeiro encontro de uma organização que poderia mudar o mundo e interferir na vida e na morte de muitas pessoas...

Todos foram indo embora, um a um,porem Fernanda se deteve, assim como Rafael, sinalizando que teriam perguntas a fazer...

-Estava conversando com ele e todos, e parece que somos diferente, não que não tenhamos amigos, porem parece que todos olham de modo desconfiado para gente, mesmo nossos melhores amigos, por que?

Podia se ver que havia algo diferente nos olhos dela, como se lembrasse de experiências que certamente lhe foram traumáticas...

Apenas respondeu com um certo sarcasmo na voz...

-Amigos, o que vocês tiveram até hoje em suas vidas nada mais foram que pessoas que tinham medo de vocês e que tentavam se proteger se aproximando, alem disso, com suas novas vidas, como já disse, uma das coisas que lhe vai ser privada é amigos, apenas terá a nos, e, mesmo assim, não sei se podemos confiar totalmente em todos que vieram até aqui nesta noite, porem, sei como contatar vocês pela lista que fiz assinarem, quanto ao medo das pessoas, não é qualquer um que consegue fazer isso (se concentrou um pouco e levantou a mesa e começou a girá-la, apenas com sua mente, como se aquilo fosse leve como papel)

Com nossa idade, tenho certeza que vocês também devem fazer coisas que somente pessoas muito sabias, que já praticaram por décadas podem fazer com uma grande facilidade.

Os dois concordaram, assim, Fernanda fechou por alguns segundos os olhos e levantou uma parede de mais ou menos dois metros bem em frente a eles, demonstrando o poder de Geocinese que tinha . Rafael também demonstrou sua força de Pyrocinese, colocando fogo em uma folha que estava no chão apenas com o olhar.

-Entendem agora porque as pessoas têm medo de vocês? Esses poderes devem ter se manifestado em vocês muito mais cedo que em crianças normais...

Os dois apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Então, assim que achar uma sede que consiga comportar todos nos...

-Mas... não poderíamos usar essa mansão como sede? Aqui não é grande o suficiente para acomodar a todos nós?

Rafael questionou.

-Seria, porem as autoridades já sabem quem sou e meus propostos, por isso, essa mansão não é mais a sede mais segura para todos nos...Como ia dizendo, vou um prédio para nossa sede e contatarei vocês, nesse tempo, pensem num modo de sumirem do mundo, para que não consigam localizar vocês tão facilmente, somente tenham contato com quem com certeza daria a vida para não dizer os seus paradeiros, se desconfiarem dessa pessoa, simplesmente perca o contato com ela, pode ser muito arriscado sair falando sobre isso aos quatro ventos, comuniquem isso aos outros.

Já estavam na porta da mansão, se despediram e foram embora.

Yukio foi ao seu quarto cedo naquela noite, visto que normalmente ficaria sentado no sofá vendo televisão ou coisa assim, procurando informações que o pudessem levar a mais pessoas que possuíam o mesmo dom que eles.

Quando chegou em seu aposento, deitou e começou a pensar que qualquer um daqueles jovens poderia muito bem sair dali e começar a delatar tudo que vira e que ouvira naquela noite, porem um sentimento dentro de si mesmo dizia que não, aquelas pessoas prezavam muito a vida e queriam fazer o máximo para continuarem vivos, mesmo que isso custasse muito sacrifício.

Cada um deles foi para casa ou para aonde estavam hospedados, pois ali não era o pais nem a cidade natal de alguns deles, não voltaram como foram, voltaram mais maduros, com mais experiência de vida e definitivamente, se sentindo muito excitados, pois iriam viver cada dia muito diferente do outro, saindo de sua vida norma, entrando quase que em um universo paralelo, um submundo.

Passaram 2 meses após aquele dia e Jorge, Rafael, Emily, Ana Carolina, Fernanda e Larissa receberam uma carta com uma caligrafia que não era estranha, com a seguinte frase:

"_Deixem suas casas o mais rapidamente possível, encontrei uma sede que me parece boa, estou enviando o endereço em anexo"._

Emily, que não morava com o irmão por estudar em outra cidade havia planejado como sumir do mundo sem deixar muitas pistas, os outros porem não tinham tido a mesma sorte de pensar tão rapidamente.

Dois dias depois, um ônibus parava e dele descia uma jovem, Larissa chegou em uma auto estrada, estava estranhamente escuro, pois ainda eram oito horas da noite, porem parecia que já se havia passado do meio na noite há algumas horas...

No lugar indicado havia apenas um extenso gramado, que se estendia por pelo o que parece, quilômetros de distancia, até se perder no meio da escuridão.Estava com uma mala pequena, pois tinha tido pouco tempo até arrumar suas coisas e pegar o avião.

Havia uma cerca para pular, pulou com um pouco de dificuldade, pois era um pouco alta, começou a andar no chão que estava um pouco barrento, devido a chuva que ocorrera algumas horas antes.

Andou por o que lhe pareceu metade de uma hora, até que avistou o que lhe parecia ser um casebre, fracamente iluminado, foi em direção a ele, e quando chegou, tocou a campainha varias vezes, pois parecia haver uma festa de arromba, tamanho barulho que aquela pequena casa emitia.Reparou que ao lado da casa havia carros e uma moto.

A porta se abriu e Jorge atendeu, pareceu lhe que vinha correndo, pois estava levemente ofegante.

Quando entrou, estavam em um lugar pequeno com não mais que 30 metros quadrados, aonde apenas havia um tapete, Jorge levantou o tapete e Larissa viu que embaixo dele, estava um alçapão, muito bem camuflado no piso de madeira.

Entrou no alçapão, parecia que levava a uma espécie de porão ou coisa assim, os degraus de pedra eram escorregadios e úmidos, desceram por uns bons dez minutos, até que chegaram em o que parecia um bunker (Nota:bunker, lugar onde pessoas se escondem durante períodos de guerra,normalmente, tem acesso a Internet, telefones, comida e água)porem , era maior que o cômodo de cima, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma casa média, calculava ela, pois haviam portas, que, mais tarde foi saber, davam para os outros cômodos daquela construção .

O ambiente até que era bem iluminado por estar no subsolo, o piso era de madeira, reparou que existiam computadores, que quase certamente estavam conectados a Internet, por se tratar de uma sede de emergência, parecia que tudo ali era bem limpo e equipado, havia uma mesa redonda de madeira, dois sofás, algumas cadeiras ao redor da mesa, poltronas, tudo bem limpo, como se estivesse acabado de ser adquirido.

Todos estavam ali, e conversavam com excitação, se aproximou de Emily e começou a conversar, a perguntar coisas banais, descobriu que tinham muitas coisas em comum, apesar de morarem tão distantes uma da outra, perguntou pelo irmão dela e ela respondeu que ele já estava por vir...

De repente, uma das portas se abre e aparece, quase que como uma aparição do outro mundo, Yukio, podia ser impressão, porem parecia que estava mais pálido do que quando o vira da primeira vez.

Estava sem capa, apenas com uma camisa de manga longa.

-Agora que todos chegaram, inclusive essa jovem que se atrasou unnnnn, vejamos... Três horas! quase cai duro pra trás, não suporta atrasos, por mínimos que sejam (todos de gotona) posso começar a segunda reunião, como já havia dito, precisamos encontrar os outros gênios, avisá-los sobre o perigo que correm e tentar convencer eles a virem ao nosso lado, para que possamos ter mais pessoas em nosso lado, vamos pedir também para que recrutem, nem que forem da pior espécie, como mercenários e assassinos de aluguel, pessoas que possam nos ajudar quando formo combater.

-Você já localizou alguma dessas pessoas?

Alguns deles questionaram.

(Yukio de gotona)

-Ainda não, mas localizarei o mais rápido possível...tenho indícios de que possam estar...

ouvem se murmúrios

-Parece político em época de eleição...

(Yukio vira-se, pronto para matar quem tivesse sido o desgraçado que havia feito aquele infame comentário...)

-ESCUTEM! Estou procurando pelo mundo por vocês a mais de um ano, vocês acham que foi fácil achar pessoas como vocês, poderiam estar no mundo todo...Há fortes indícios de que os dois próximos gênios estarão em países do extremo norte europeu e em paises do oriente médio, por isso, dividirei o grupo em dois.

Emily,Larissa, Rafael e Fernanda irão para o oriente, o resto virá comigo para o norte...

-Mas... e quem vai bancar nossa viajem,to dura de grana, abandonei o trampin quando você me mandou vir para cá...

Yukio novamente faz cara de quem comeu guarda chuva mofado odeia ser interrompido...

-Aããããããããããã, nossos familiares deixaram uma boa grana, dimdim quando morreram, respondeu Emily, já que Yukio ainda estava com cara de merda...

-Ótimo, partiremos amanhã,as 6:00 SEM ATRASOS olha para Larissa

-6:00! (O.O) caramba! Não podia ser mais tarde (TT.TT)

Todos olham com cara de incrédulos com o horário que deveriam partir...

Agora, pelo à todos que vão aos seus quartos.. (indica o quarto de cada um), pois não quero ninguém sonolento amanha...

E acabando de dizer isso, se retirou da sala, virando as costas.

A maioria foi aos quartos, porem, Larissa se deteve, e deteve Emily também:

-O que ele tem?

(Emily com cara de: "sempre a mesma pergunta?")

-Ahhhh... ele sempre teve um lado meio obscuro, depois que eles desapareceram, esse lado definitivamente se manifestou, por isso ficou desse jeito, eles nos deixaram uma moa quantia, com esse dinheiro ele construiu aquela casa, comprou fazendas e investiu, por isso dá impressão dele ser um vagal...

Larissa reparou no tom que usara para se referia a alguém, que sabia quem eram, porem, nem ousou perguntar se era realmente quem eram e foi dormir, no outro dia começaria uma vida de outro modo, tudo novo, esperava que melhor do que vivia antes...

EXTRA

**A história de cada um I**

Uma garota que aparentava uns 20 anos cozinhava,havia acabado de chegar da Faculdade de biomedicina,acompanhava uma musica no rádio, que tocava um rock bem animado, eram mais ou menos 9 da noite e aquele dia seria especial, pois ele estaria visitando-a, ele era a pessoa que ela sentia que completava-a

A campainha toca, será Ele?

Era mesmo, entrou, estava com seus habituais jeans, ali era seu lugar, era como se sentisse como uma casa.

Jantaram, conversaram, riram, trocaram juras.

Uma carta chega e Ela vai atender.

-Cartas a essa hora, deve ser algo realmente importante...

Quando abriu uma letra estranha lhe indicava um endereço na França, diria que precisava estar em uma data, naquele endereço e que a viajem seria toda custeada, a passagem já estava no envelope, junto, haviam 500 euros.

Pensou, e refletiu com Ele a noite toda quase, por fim, decidiu que iria, pois algo dizia a ela que não podia ser nada de mal...

Duas semanas depois Larissa embarcava em um vôo com destino a França...

Nota do autor:Para quem não sabe o que é Cinese:

Coloquei um pouco mais de humor nessa...


End file.
